Game Over
by dear octopus
Summary: A MAVIN AU. Gavin is devastated by the loss of Michael and finding it hard to adapt to a life without him when something strange happens. Read to learn what happened to Michael, the dark road that led to his death and to find out what comes next!


Game Over

Chapter 1: Dead Space

Spiced brown eyes stared abysmally past the wall. It didn't matter what situation Gavin was in, his gaze was always the same blank, absence. He wasn't even looking at the Earthly realm anymore, he was peering beyond that, to the empty, bottomless void that had revealed itself once the layers of reality had been peeled back. Whispered in every culture and in every corner of the world was a saying that death had a way of doing that to you and that it came in stages. What the saying failed to share, was that a part of you would be carved from your soul and laid to rest with your heart. That Gavin would always be in two places- sleeping six feet under, ever tethered to Michael's cold, lifeless side and in the realm of the living, where everything moved too fast past his grasping, suffocating life until of course, his time ended too.

"Gav," the voice wasn't a proper one, but rather an echo, the faintest trace of what a voice should be. "Gav, c'mon, man," the tone was concerned but Gavin was past the point of pretending he was alright. He didn't have it or anything in him save this heavy weight of nothingness lining the pit of his stomach like a thousand stones. "I'm worried about you, Gavino," the voice came again.

Hey Gav. Gav. Gavin. Gavino, he could hear Michael's voice, American accent pleasant on Gavin's ears. He missed the Jersey born's accent. It wasn't strong, rather subtle actually but every once in awhile you could hear it there and it was just the loveliest, sweetest… GAVIN! It was screaming and gurgling and blood red and God, no, Michael, please! Please don't… Please… The silent pleading of his heart was painful and pathetic and caused tears to brim at his eyes. "Gavin, are you alright?" Geoff's hand reached out to touch his shoulder but all Gavin could feel or see was Michael's fingers cutting into his shoulder, trying to pull away from all that bloody red and gore. Violently, suddenly, Gavin jerked away from that touch, swallowing hard as he realized it was only Geoff and his own nightmarish imagination.

"Don't call me that," Gavin said breathlessly.

"Call you what? Gavin?" Geoff asked with confused, furrowed brow, "Then what am I gonna call-"

"Nothing. Just… Don't call me anything, alright?" Gavin snapped at the other, "I've got a lot of work to do so can you just leave us alone?"

"Gav-" Geoff paused at the icy glare Gavin shot him, "It's time to close down. Besides, you could do with some sleep, right? I mean… I know it's been hardest on you but look, man, Michael's-"

Gavin could feel the hellfire churning in his stomach, that vile liquid charring throat and lungs and souring in his mouth, "Stop," he commanded desperately, "Just please…" he felt himself gasping for air.

"Okay, look… I just came to ask if you wanna stay at my place again. You know Millie and I don't mind," he invited.

Gavin gave a nod of his head in understanding, "Thanks but I think… I think I'll just get a room for the night. Head home tomorrow…" he attempted a pitiful smile, "I'll come see you lot before then, promise."

"Alright and hey- call her," Geoff stressed the last two words, knowing Gavin would know exactly what he was talking about, "She's really worried."  
"Yeah, alright," Gavin answered, "See you tomorrow."

"See ya, man," Geoff replied, lifting a hand in a half-assed wave, leaving Gavin in that dead space.

Gavin's thoughts turned to his lover… He imagined running his fingers through the silken auburn locks, pulling himself closer to the comfort of that warm body, kissing at the youthful features of his lover's face before having a nice tumble between the sheets only to hear that delicious voice gasp and moan his name. She was wonderful and there was one thing that they now shared. Heartbreak from one Michael Jones.

Fishing his cell out his pocket, Gavin pressed 2, automatically dialing one of his 'favorites' before he heard her voice. "Gavin, I was really worried about you. Are you alright, babe?"

Gavin swallowed thickly, "Yeah, Lindsay… I'm fine."

* * *

**Author's Notes... Comments? Er. Anyway, yes there absolutely _will_ be MAVIN in this, I'm just building up the plot and angst with this Gavin/Lindsay bit. Though what is that even? I mean... I don't know. I didn't envision it going there but it did so deal with it! Aha. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this first chapter and stick around to see what goes down. Danke!**


End file.
